Greenlandball
Greenlandball |nativename = : Grønlandkugle : Kalaallit Nunaat |caption = Greenland is mad about melting ice. |image = Greenland.png |reality = ���� Greenland ���� |government = Parliamentary democracy within a constitutional monarchy |language = Greenlandic Danish Inuit Languages Kalaallitsiut |capital = Nuukball |friends = Faroe Islandsball Icelandball Nunavutball Norwayball USAball Swedenball Antarcticaball |intospace = Greenland can into space! |personality = Suicidal, Alcoholic, Semi-Separatist |likes = Mattak, cool weather, suicide, being Nordic, mercator projection, being one of the most difficult countries to infect in Plague Inc |dislike = Being Nordic Population density, Denmarkball Canadaball |affiliation = Inuit Denmarkball? |religion = Christianity, Paganism and Atheism |enemies = Canadaball (they want to anschluss us) Denmarkball (sometimes) |founded = 1814 |onlypredecessor = Norwegian Greenlandball |predicon = Norwegian Greenland |hates = Freezing weather, life, being called Ice-Poland |ended = |notes = A colony of Denmarkball |status = Suicide not wanting to be Nordic |bork = Aap Aap or Börqq börqq |food = Fish, Kiviak, Seal, Polar Bear, Arctic Fox |type = Inuit Germanic}} Greenlandball is an autonomous countryball of Denmarkball. It can into being the largest island in the world. It is a generally political-quiet country, and is pretty much irrelevant to everyone except Denmark, although Greenlandball will tell you otherwise. He hates being called "Ice-Poland". Greenland is more Inuit than Nordic and wants to into independence, but master Denmark will not go beyond letting Greenland exit the EU, which it did in 1985. Greenlandball is also suicidal, even more than Japanball. History Greenland was discovered by Icelandic and Norwegian Settlers in the 980s and was named Grœnland to seem more attractive than Icelandball. It was however not Green at all and the early Norse settlers mysteriously died off after a few hundred years. From 1605-1607, Denmarkball asserted sovereignty over it and locate lost Norse Settlements. Until the 1700s, colonising Greenland was unsuccessful. Personality Greenland is not usually seen in a lot of comics, but is portrayed big due to having a lot of landmass. When talking, there should be a lot of "q"s in the dialogue and with bits of Inuit, because the cities and places in Greenland have a lot of 'q's in it. Relationships Friends * Mongoliaball (Real father) - Greenlandball's original Inuits have been traced back to Mongoliaball and Siberia. * Nunavutball (Little brother) * Canadaball (Big brother) - Canada cannot into Greenland,eventhough they want to anschluss them.HA! * USAball (Big step-brother) - Continental Neighbor and step-brother, Greenland has a good relationship with America, and even hosts the American Thule airbase. Please protect me from Canada! Plz don't take my oil! * Denmarkball (Step-father) - After the Norwegian and Icelandic settlements died out, Greenlandball pretty much became a loner. However, during the 1800s, the Danes sent out ships to find various sea passages to Asia and remembered the land claims in Greenland they had inherited from Norway. Nobody really considered the claims legit, but they let Denmarkball take over Greenlandball anyway. * Sednaball - He is cold too, you know! * Faroe Islandsball (Little step-brother) - One of Denmarkball's other sons, Greenlandball and Faroeball don't see each other much anymore. * Icelandball (Big step-brother) - Icelandball was one of the first countryballs to colonize the desolate tundra of Greenlandball, along with Norwayball, but their Greenlandic settlements died out during the 16th century. Icelandball and Greenlandball are still best bros though. * Norwayball (Step-uncle) - One of the original colonists of Greenlandball along with Icelandball, the Norwegian's settlements died out around the 13th century. However, Greenball and Norwayball still maintain a close relationship today. * Antarcticaball (best friend) Antarcticaball and Greenlandball both have almost completely frozen clay and share each other's pain. Antarcticaball has saved Greenlandball multiple times from suicide attempts. Enemies * Canadaball - He cannot into Greenland, or even anchluss in general! Family * Denmarkball - Step Father * Mongoliaball - Real Father * Faroe Islandsball - Brother * Icelandball - Brother * Nunavutball - Brother * Alaskaball - Brother * Japanball - Cousin * South Koreaball - Cousin * Kazakhbrick - Cousin * Finlandball - Far Cousin * Estoniaball - Far Cousin * Hungaryball - Far Cousin Gallery Artwork Greenland.png Laughs of the world.png Estonia_can_into_Nordic_-_Christmas_wallpaper.png Th61CRKNUM.jpg Greenland 2.jpg greenland 3.jpg Greenland 4.jpg Eskimos.png Grennlandball.png 未命名78.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics 0Rob9oq.png DD1ikSK.png C8X0qFp.png ZJ6COAA.png 05967499.png Scandinavian Reunion.jpg FWaD0PQ.pngHingaBork1.png VxwfCsh.png Linguistic Trouble.png 10583929 254982721365543 9069263050054348976 n.png yjsKx7G.png TZY6uhI.png Is Mine.jpg Greenland_has_a_vacation.png Titanic.jpg Polan Hiding.png GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png MbDasej.png Greenland_life_1.png Ooc_this_isn_t_really_hetalia_but_by_askforoyar-d6106yq.png Drinking.png Kingdomofdenmark.png Canada and Denmark fight over a rock.png Team Russia.png Steam.png Nordics_by_mattsteelethevamp-d7pu9n2.png QhTPU3g.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Borders of Countries.png Polan Hiding Again.png Planet Destroyers.png Speak in Swedish.png Bring the Fridge.png Whos The Coldest.png Greenland Is Mine.png Unacceptable Trade.png Experience Wilderness.jpg Being Resourceful.png Videos Greenland, the Grey Area|Made by brain4breakfast. }} it:Groelandiaball zh:格陵兰球 Category:North America Category:Canuck Removers Category:Protestant Category:Atheist Category:Pagan Category:Red White Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Monarchy Category:Cold Category:Tundra Category:Greenlandball Category:Island Category:Denmarkball Category:America Category:Arctic Category:OSCE Category:Eskimos Category:North American Category:Natives Category:Homosex Lover Category:Greenlandic Speaking Countryball Category:Irrelevant Category:Suicide Category:Sparse Category:Inuit Speaking Countryball Category:Elongated Category:First World Countries Category:Sun Category:Baha'i Category:Ice Category:Christian Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Isolated Category:NATO Category:Europe Category:Noot Noot